1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to medical devices and methods. In particular, the present invention relates to an improved catheters and guidewires and method for their use, where the device self-coiling over at least a portion of its proximal end.
Guidewire management in the operating room is problematic. Because of their length and high flexibility, it is usually necessary for an assistant to the physician to hold the proximal end of the guidewire while it is being introduced or withdrawn from the patient. Often, the assistant attempts to manually coil the guidewire in order to contain it and prevent it from falling to the floor or otherwise becoming contaminated (in which case the guidewire must be discarded and replaced). The assistant is not always successful.
For these reasons, it would be desirable to provide improved guidewires and methods for their use which facilitate manipulation and sterile maintenance of the guidewire in the operating room.
2. Description of the Background Art
Pertinent guidewire descriptions are set forth in a number of issued U.S. patents, including U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,411,476; 5,211,183; 4,984,581. A guidewire having a coiled extension is described in WO 96/29001. Guidewire feeding devices are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,507,300; 5,366,444; and 5,124,416. A coiled feeding device for feeding a guidewire through the nose and esophagus into the duodenum is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,631,054. A pin vise for helping grip the proximal end of a guidewire is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,858,810.